


You're cute- wait what?

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [2]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “We’re watching my favourite movie in class and this asshole keeps talkin- woah hello, you're really cute, what was I saying??” AU





	You're cute- wait what?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a fanfic spree at the moment and Camren is just YAS.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!!

Okay how rude can people be? It was a movie in class for crying out loud. Shouldn’t everyone enjoy not doing work for once?

 

So Camila was trying to watch the film - her favourite fyi - but she could just hear the steady chatter of someone behind her and it was grating on her nerves. I mean it’s not like she hadn’t seen _The Notebook_ hundreds of times with her younger sister but still?? Can whoever this is just shut the fuck up for another half an hour?

 

It took another ten minutes for her to snap. Actually it was a text from Dinah across the room that set her off.

 

**Finah Dinah [2.30]: You okay? You look like you might kill someone**

 

**Mila <3 [2.31]: We’re watching my FAVOURITE movie and this asshole behind me keeps talking**

 

**Finah Dinah [2.32]: Woah, chancho chill your roll. It’s just a movie.**

 

At this Camila looked up and glared at Dinah who winced and put her phone back in her bag, effectively preventing Camila from yelling at her over text. It was just as this happened that the asshole spoke up again.

 

“I’m just saying we should at least watch something with plot.” Came the whisper. Camila whipped around in her seat and glared at whoever it was.

 

“Hey would you like shut the fuck- woah hello, you're really cute, what was I saying?” Camila said once she actually looked at the girl behind her. Pure green eyes looked at her with amusement and her lips curved up in a smirk.

 

“Hello to you too.” She chuckled. Camila felt her cheeks burn and she spun around in her seat. That damn husky voice, as if the eyes weren’t give away enough, was a dead sure sign that Camila had just accidently called Lauren Jauregui cute.

  
“Fuck me.” She muttered, dropping her head on her desk. She heard her phone vibrate and she checked her messages.

  
**Finah Dinah [2.39]: You good?**

 

**Mila <3 [2.39]: I JUST CALLED LAUREN JAUREGUI CUTE! I AM NOT OKAY!**

 

Camila heard Dinah snort and cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. She narrowed her eyes at her best friend and turned off her phone with a glare, trying her best to ignore the fact that Lauren chose now to go silent.

 

\----

 

The lights came on in the classroom and everyone groaned at the sudden bright light. Dinah shot out of her seat and stood in front of Camila’s desk. There was a few minutes of the class left and everyone else was talking. Dinah glanced behind Camila and saw Lauren talking to Normani.

 

“You did what?” Dinah asked quietly. Camila groaned and smacked her forehead lightly.

  
“I’m an idiot. I just turned around to tell her to shut the fuck up and then I’m suddenly calling her cute and losing my mind.” Camila whined. Dinah laughed loudly and drew the attention to Lauren and Normani.

 

“If it helps you're very cute too.” Lauren joined their conversation and leaned forward on her desk. Camila shook her head and refused to turn around. Dinah rolled her eyes and looked at Lauren.

 

“I swear she’s not usually like this.” She sighed. Lauren laughed and picked up her bag, swinging it over her shoulder.

  
“Well tell once she’s recovered I’ll meet her by her locker.” Lauren said sweetly, walking past Dinah with Normani at her side.

 

“My locker?” Camila asked in confusion. “How does she even know where that is?” Dinah shrugged and grabbed Camila’s arm.

 

“Who cares. You just got propositioned by _the_ Lauren Jauregui do not look a gift horse in the mouth Mila!” Dinah dragged her from the room and didn’t let go until they were stood in front of Camila’s locker.

 

“Cheechee, let go.” Camila yelled, turning several heads as they stormed past.

 

“If I let go then you’ll run in the opposite direction.” Dinah reasoned. She stopped at another locker first and grabbed the girl’s arm too. “C’mon Ally, you do not want to miss this.” Ally slammed her locker shut and joined Camila in being dragged along.

  
“What’s happening?” Ally asked. Camila sighed.

 

“I called Lauren Jauregui cute and now she wants to talk to me.” Camila explained. Ally grinned.

  
“You hit on the hottest, most popular girl in school? You? Karla Camila Cabello?” Ally teased. Camila groaned.  
  
“It was an accident!” She yelped. She hadn’t realised they’d come to a stop in front of her locker and sure enough Lauren was leaning against it with a smirk.

 

“So Camila. You think I’m cute?” Lauren asked lightly. Camila was still mad at Dinah so her brain-to-mouth filter was lacking.

 

“I think you're hot but cute was the first word to come out of my mouth.” Camila replied offhandedly as she glared at Dinah. She took a sudden breath when she realised what she said and she carefully looked over at Lauren who was watching her with amusement again.

 

“She’s cute Lo.” Normani said with a grin. “Can we keep her?” Dinah snorted and shook her head.

  
“Trust me you don’t want her.” She replied. Normani looked over at Dinah and grinned.

  
“Can I keep you instead?” Dinah’s jaw dropped and she adopted the same starstruck expression as Camila.

 

“Well well well, Mani.” Ally said with a smile. “These are my friends I wanted you to meet. I told you you’d like Dinah.” Camila and Dinah looked over at Ally in confusion.

 

“You know Normani?” Camila asked. Ally shrugged.

  
“I know people.” Camila blinked and looked back at Lauren who was still grinning.

 

“So Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao-” Lauren began.

 

“My name. You know my name. Like my whole name.” Camila said dumbly. Lauren laughed again.

 

“I think I’d like to know at least the name of the girl I’ve been crushing on for months.” Lauren admitted with a slight blush. Camila short circuited.

 

“Huh?” She replied, oh so articulately.

 

“She said she’s been crushing on you for months.” Dinah supplied helpfully. Camila smacked her on the arm lightly and shook her head.

 

“I’m aware of that. I just- well it’s- like- hmmm.” Camila trailed off with a huff.

 

“So, can I take you out on a date?” Lauren asked hopefully. Camila grinned softly.

 

“That, would be awesome.” She replied, bashfully running a hand through her hair.

 

“You free now?” Lauren asked with a bright grin. Camila nodded and let Lauren interlace their fingers as she dragged her down the hallway.

  
“Have fun ladies! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do on the first date!” Dinah hollered after them. They both laughed and Lauren looked over at Camila with a smirk.

  
“Just so you know, I think you’re pretty cute too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! :)
> 
> Don't forget kudos / prompts / comments here or on my Tumblr @viper476


End file.
